The Temple of Forgiveness
by Sora Uchiha
Summary: Two best friends plan to continue their tradition of watching a Naruto marathon like the do every New Years Eve. What could possibly go wrong? Read to find out!  First chapter is short, more of an introduction to the story.
1. Chapter 1, New Years Eve:

The Temple of Forgiveness.

Chapter 1, New Years Eve:

It was New Years Eve and my friend Shiori Ito was going to be here any minute. We had planned to stay up all New Years Eve and watch the Naruto Shippuden marathon on TV. This is something we had done religiously since Naruto came out. It also helped that my parents would always go out for the night and not return until the next day, so we didn't have to worry about disturbing them with our fangirling. We would sit in front of the TV and gorge ourselves on pizza and popcorn, and thanks to our high metabolisms we would live to tell the tale.

I had just finished popping the popcorn and pouring it into the bowl when the doorbell rang. I darted into the hallway to answer the door. Upon opening it I was immediately glomped by one Shiori Ito.

"Kaiya! I made it! It's almost time!" she screamed happily before her nose started doing that weird sniffing thing like a dog would. "FOOD!" She screeched before disappearing completely. I blinked a few times trying to figure out what just happened. I got up and walked in the kitchen only to find that Shiori was sitting on the counter with an over half empty bowl of popcorn.

"Great… Now I have to make more…" I said while sweat dropping. I had a feeling that if Shiori ever decided to become a ninja or assassin she would be unstoppable with her speed. I popped another bag into the microwave and took the bowl from her. She whined about how I was a big mean-y for a few minutes then hopped off the counter and grabbed two cans of pop out of the fridge. Once the microwave dinged I took out the popcorn and poured it into the bowl. Shiori quickly grabbed the bowl and took off running to the living room where the TV was on and the opening credits for Naruto had started. I quickly ran after her afraid she was going to break something or possibly kill herself. Right as I finally get close enough to catch her she trip flying forward towards the TV. I try to grab her, but only succeed in falling with her. We both scream and close our eyes expecting to hit our faces on the TV. Somehow we end up on our backs, and feel no pain.

"Kaiya your carpet is really wet and icy feeling!" Shiori states while we both lie there with our eyes closed.

"Wait...my carpet doesn't feel like this!" We both open our eyes and sit up quickly to find ourselves in the middle of a very wet forest. Shiori screams when she sees a spider on the tree right next to her causing all the birds around us to take flight. That's not the only thing that happens though. No of course not. Her scream also caused three guys with animal masks to jump out and grab us. We both tried to scream but before we could make a noise they knocked us out.


	2. Chapter 2: I Think We Hit Our Heads…Hard

Chapter 2: I Think We Hit Our Heads….Hard.

I woke up only to find Shiori still out like a light next to me. We were in what appeared to be some kind of cell. I quickly began to wake her up.

"Shiori, wake up!" I whispered loudly while shaking her. She shot up.

"I didn't eat it I swear!" she yelled. I quickly covered her mouth with my hand before she could begin yelling something else.

"Shhh. Don't be so loud. I have no idea where we are, but we are in some kind of cell." I told her while slowly removing my hand, hoping she wouldn't scream again.

"C-cell? I can't be in jail! Mom will KILL me! GAH! Get me out of here! Someone save me!" She began to yell. I quickly covered her mouth once more, and just in time. I could hear voices coming our way.

"Shh, listen. Do you hear that?" I asked her wondering if she could hear the voices too. "That voice… it sounds so familiar..." Shiori's eyes widened and she tried to speak through my hand. I quickly removed my hand from her mouth. "What's wrong?"

"Th-that voice… No way! It can't be!" She stated with her eyes getting wider.

"What is it?" I asked running out of patients with her already.

"That sounds like Yamato's voice!" She squealed happily. My eyes then widened as the voice came closer and I realized that one of them did in fact sound like Yamato. We both looked at each other with wide eyes.

"No way… You don't think we actually? We must have hit our heads…hard. That's the only explanation for falling inside my house and landing in a forest then waking up in a cell. This can't be real!" Shiori leaned closer and pinched my arm. "OW! What the hell was that for?" I yelped.

Grinning Shiori said, "Well it hurt didn't it? That means that this is real after all! We're not just dreaming!" She looked as happy as a kid on Christmas day. What Naruto-centric fan wouldn't look like that? To us this was a dream come true, something that we've tried to achieve for years with fail. I don't know how many TV's we've broken because one of us either tried to jump in or one of us, normally Shiori, was thrown at the TV in hopes of going through it. This was something strait out of some of our favorite Naruto fan fictions! Even so my mind still refused to believe this was all really happening. Something made me believe that this was just some big joke that someone was trying to pull on us.

Seconds later two men turned the corner, where I assumed the stairs were, and slowly strode towards us. Once they were close enough I was able to make out who they were, even in this dim lighting. My eyes widened more as my brain refused to believe what my eyes were currently seeing. There standing just an arm's length from the front of our cell were both Kakashi and Yamato. My jaw basically dropped in disbelief.

I wasn't the only one in shock though. Shiori was in shock too, just another kind of shock. She quickly got over that though as she screamed, "YAMA-KINS!" I proceeded to face palm from that one embarrassing nickname left her mouth. At this rate I wasn't so sure we would be surviving this world. Between her awkward nicknames for some of the characters and my weird obsessions with mysterious bad boys we were both doomed.

Luckily they both chose to ignore Shiori's statement. Kakashi pulled out a set of keys from one of his pouches and spun them on his finger trying to act cool. Finally after what seemed like forever of the endless spinning he unlocked our cage. Yamato went to grab Shiori's hands, but before he could she glomped him refusing to let go of his arm. I stood and walked to Kakashi's side hoping that if Yamato decided to kill Shiori that Kakashi would be so kind as to quickly get me out of his range.

Yamato proceeded by first using his jutsu to bind Shiori's arms to her side, stopping her movement and causing her to pout. Kakashi then pushed me forward slightly motioning that I should follow behind both of them as Yamato led us up the stairs. Apparently Kakashi was either really lazy or didn't think I was a threat enough to bind in any way. At this point they probably thought that Shiori was the crazy one and I was the sane one, but then they'd only be half right.

We continued in silence as Yamato lead us to what I assumed could only be the Hokage's room. I already knew, just by seeing Yamato that we were past the point where Sasuke had left sadly. That also meant that Sai was in the village somewhere, and with how things normally worked out he would either be in the Hokage's office with Sakura and Naruto or they would be on their way here shortly.

"Are we there yet?" Shiori asked in boredom since she was unable to move her arms. Yamato stopped moments later in front of a large door of which he proceeded to knock then open. We walked forward with Kakashi closing the door behind us. We were currently standing in front of the Hokage, Lady Tsunade. Right as I began hoping that Shiori would say what I thought she would she did. "BAA-CHAN!" She yelled happily. I could see Tsunade's eye twitch even from where I stood.

"What did you say…." Tsunade asked with a deadly look in her eyes.

Shiori tilted her head and began to repeat the dreaded words. "I said Ba-." I quickly covered her mouth, silencing her.

"You'll have to ignore her she's not used to the difference in words."

"Difference in words?" Tsunade looks at me not believing a word I'm saying.

"Yes, where we come from baa-chan means beautiful lady." I told her looking as serious as I could. At that moment I believe that I could have made Itachi even believe the crap that just flew out of my mouth. Never had I been more serious looking when I had said something in all my life. Apparently something in my eyes made her believe what I said as she smiled and relaxed her muscles. I sighed inwardly to myself. If I had an inner self she would be crying tears of joy and relief right now. Shiori was so dead once we were alone though…

"Now down to business." Tsunade said with a serious look in her eyes. "Why were you both in the forest alone outside of the Leaf Village South gate?"

"We're really not sure. We don't even know how we got here." I told her with all seriousness.

"Yeah, the last thing I remember is our village going up in flames and then we got knocked out. I-I don't think an-anyone else survived though. I just have th-this horrible fe-feeling that everyone is g-gone." Shiori lies flawlessly, even allowing her eyes to tear up. "O-our p-p-pa-parents, f-family, f-f-friends..." She starts her sobbing; I had always told her she'd make a great actress someday. "th-they are all g-gone!" Even knowing it was a lie I could actually feel myself start to believe every word she said, causing tears to come to my eyes also. I could see both Kakashi and Yamato becoming antsy to leave the room, not knowing how to deal with two crying teens of the female variety. I also saw as Tsunade's eyes softened with compassion for the two teen orphans.

"Were either of you ninja's in your village?" She asked sweetly like she was trying to cheer up a young child who had just fallen and hurt themselves. We both shook our heads no, letting that be our only answer as we tried to dry our eyes in a way that looked realistic. "What are your names and ages?"

"M-my name is S-Shiori Itō, a-and I am s-seventeen." Shiori stutters out, and I decide to follow her lead.

"M-my name i-is K-Kaiya Shi-Shizumiya, s-seventeen." I told her.

"Alright I've made a decision. You two are going to …." She didn't get to finish as suddenly the door flew open and in ran Naruto.

"BAA-CHAN!" He screeched. Tsunade then sent him flying threw the wall as Sakura and Sai walked through the door.

* * *

><p>Shiori: WHAT! YOU CAN'T JUST STOP THERE! HOW COLD YOU!<p>

Kaiya: Don't complain Shiori.

Me: Yeah don't complain! You should be lucky I got this chapter done and up so soon!

Kaiya: It's true. For the last half hour Fanfiction wouldn't let her log on to her account to post it.

Shiori: T.T

Me: XD Thank you to my lovely Reviewer!


	3. Chapter 3: Tsunade

Chapter 3: Tsunade's Judgment.

Shiori's P.O.V.

I blinked as I looked at the hole in the wall. I couldn't stop the giggle from escaping and turning out into a full blown laugh. I always thought Naruto was so cute, and I always found it hilarious when he would call people names. I loved how he was a strong person who, even after all that he had been through and always being alone when he grew up, never gave up on his dreams. It seemed like we had just arrived in this world minutes ago and I was already having fun. I mean what's not to love? I got to glomp Yamato! One of my life goals had finally been achieved!

I looked at the people standing in the door and realized that one of them was Sai. I could practically hear my inner squee escaping slowly. I was bouncing with the desire to glomp the hell out of that boy. As Naruto stood up and walked through the hole in the wall I lost all control. I couldn't contain my desire any longer, so I launched myself at him without a second thought. Within the next second I had successfully knocked him onto the floor and landed on top of him. I had wrapped my arms around his neck and began nuzzling my face in his neck being a total creeper. He smelt amazing, even better than I had always imagined he would. It was a sent that I could only describe as his with a hint of cinnamon mixed in.

His sent alone made me feel relaxed, which was odd for me. It even seemed to calm me down from the adrenaline high I always seemed to have. I was in pure heaven, well until I suddenly felt someone grab me and pull me off of him, which wouldn't be hard considering I was pretty light. Sadly the one who had pulled me off was Sakura and she had her fist raised ready to lay into me. Luckily before she could actually do anything Kaiya had managed to sneak up on her and trip her, causing Sakura to release me. Unfortunately the sudden release caused me to fall on my butt.

I pouted as my butt began to sting. "What did you do that for?" I managed to snap at Sakura who seemed to be in a glaring contest with Kaiya. She broke her glaring contest to narrow her eyes at me.

"I doubt anyone would enjoy you jumping them like that, yet alone you burying your face in their neck."

"Well if he didn't like it he could have moved me himself! He's perfectly capable of making his own dissections! He's not a child! You can't decide everything for him so butt out!"

"I'm his teammate! I'm supposed to help! You don't even know him! For all we know you could have been attacking him!" Sakura replied.

"Yeah… because people seriously turn red when they get attacked and not embarrassed or like how something feels." Kaiya stated out of nowhere. We both looked over at Sai in confusion. To my utter surprise he had a slight pink flush on his face. It was barely noticeable unless you were actually looking for it. This causes me to grin.

"See he liked what I was doing. You just interrupted!" I said both smugly and giddy. Sakura's jaw dropped, and Naruto bent over in laughter. Kaiya was smirking lightly while I could almost see a smile on Kakashi's face even through his mask. Tsunade chuckled lightly before calling everyone inside the room back to order. Kaiya walked over to me helping me off the floor before we both made our way back in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Alright, now as I was saying before we were interrupted…" She stated while sending a small glare to Naruto who laughed nervously. "I have made my decision. Since you're village is gone and you don't even remember how you got here I will allow you to live here and the chance to become ninja for the leaf village. You will have a shared apartment since I'm guessing you two would rather not be split up." To this we both nodded. "And sense you both are seventeen I see no reason why you can't live alone. But the only problem will be the fact that you are too old to enroll in the actual school. So instead I'm going to assign you to a team, but instead of splitting you up I'm going to put you both under Yamato's care meaning you will be an extension of team seven. You will do everything they do except missions ranked higher than C class, at least until we know you're potential as ninjas and you have become strong enough for higher level missions."

"Aw man." I whined. "I don't wanna chase old ladies cat's around." I caught Kaiya rolling her eyes at me, but I could also tell that she was annoyed at the idea too.

"Lady Tsunade? How about we make a bet?" Kaiya asked her voice that screamed 'I have a plan.' I grinned hopping that whatever she was up too would get us out of cat duty. Tsunade leaned back on her desk slightly and raise one eyebrow in interest.

"Give us one month. One month of doing low class missions and training with team seven. Then you can test us. If we pass your test then we get to go on normal missions." Tsunade looked at Kaiya intently analyzing her every move, and when Kaiya didn't back down Tsunade closed her eyes and smirked.

"Fine, one month. At the end of the month if you can pass my test and properly control and use your chakura I will pass you as higher classed genin and give you better missions, but only up to B class.. If you do good enough I will also see that you have a spot in the next Chuunin exams. If you pass those I will allow you on every level mission that team seven takes. Until then you will be on only D and few C classed missions for the next month."

"Okay" With that one word uttered from Kaiya's mouth I felt like she had just somehow sold our souls. We were going to be doing retarded missions for a month! A whole month! I almost cried. I didn't have the patience for this crap! Then Tsunade did something that made this all seem okay. She reached into her desk and pulled out two leaf head bands and tossed one to both Kaiya and I. I grinned hugely as I tied it on my head. I saw Kaiya do the same thing, but knowing her she would change the position eventually.

"Sakura, Naruto, and Sai from this day forth you will be training and working with Shiori and Kaiya. You are to help them better prepare themselves in order to pass my end of the month test. I also suggest that you show them around since they are both new to the Leaf Village. Dismissed."


End file.
